Swords of Hernán Cortés
The Swords of Hernán Cortés, are three magical and powerful swords once owned by the Spanish Conquistador Hernán Cortés. History Spanish Conquest The origin of the swords are currently unknown and not that much is known about their early history. During the Spanish Conquest of the Aztec Empire, the Spanish Conquistador who led the expedition Hernán Cortés mysteriously acquired one magical sword. He first used the sword on record in his conquest of Cholula the second largest city of central Mexico. Some records state a second sword he required was given to one of his lieutenants Pedro de Alvarado. Reportedly Pedro used it during the Massacre in the Great Temple in Tenochtitlan. After this event, Hernán once again acquired another magical sword. After his Spanish Conquest but before he was given his Coat of Arms by the King in 1525, Hernán lost all swords through unknown circumstances. Some historical reports claim Hernán lost them during a small battle against a tribal village, while others report he sold them or they were stolen. Recently Around 400 years later, Rodney Doc located the three presumed lost swords within a period of six months. He than brought them to the Doc Realm to keep them out of ordinary hands. At one point however HIM acquired one of the swords through means currently unknown, making it his signature weapon. Powers Each of the magical swords grant any holder the following powers: Superhuman Strength: The sword allows the holder to become physically superhuman strong. The holder can easily hold his own in combat against Power Forms and even overthrow them. The sword can channel this power into the user so the holder doesn't need to hold the sword to use this power. Furthermore, the holder becomes strong enough to lift up large cars and large rocks without any effort. Telekinesis: The sword allows the holder to manipulate objects with the mind. The holder can also manipulate objects with the gesture of their hands as well as this sword. The holder can also direct attacks as well as opponents with almost no effort. Lightning Generation: The sword allows the holder to discharge powerful lightning bolts, and control the intensity/power, from the sword to his target(s). This lightning is strong enough to hold back powerful and large opponents fairly easily. Electrical Redirection: The sword allows the holder to absorb lightning/electricity into the sword as energy, and release it in a more desirable direction. Twister Generation: The holder can spin the sword like a fan and create a powerful twister/tornado, with control over its size/volume, from the sword to his target(s). The tornadoes are powerful enough to trap opponents inside of them, counter certain offensive attacks and can even be used as a distraction. Sword Beam Emission: The holder can use the sword to fire powerful energy beams from the sword or use the beams to enhance the slashes and stabbing powers of the sword. Telekinetic Flight: The sword allows the holder to fly in the air at normal and high speeds using its telekinetic powers. The sword requires mental focus from the holder to sustain flight as well as constant connection between the sword and the holder. Magic: The sword grants the holder magical capabilities. The holder can perform magical spells and attacks like abjuration, conjuration, transmutation and enchantments. It's also capable of dispelling some other forms of other magic like illusions and mind control. Stabbing: In addition to that, the sword can also cut, slash and stab opponents just like any other sword. Trivia To Be Added Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Group Items Category:Multiple Items